Complete
by fredweasleyismyspiritanimal
Summary: My take on Steve and Bucky's lives throughout the years. Eventual smut. Eventual spoilers for Captain America: TWS.


**A/N: **This is my first Captain America fanfiction, and this is definitely out of the box since most of the time I write one-shots but I'm hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. Just a warning though, there is quite a possibility that there will be smut in later chapters, and the rating is subject to change. So to anyone who wishes to not read such things, you might want to walk away now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters (although I wish I did)

* * *

Steve looked the older boy in the face as he poked him in the chest. Mark Scherbotzky was bullying poor Charlie Hill again, for the third time this week, and it was only a Tuesday.

Steve didn't care if he was in second grade and Mark was in fourth. He didn't care if he came home with a few scrapes and bruises to show his Ma and Pa. His Ma would make a fuss about it while his Pa would just nod and call him a real stand up man for looking after others even if it wasn't his place.

Today, though, it was different. Steve was expecting a punch, maybe a kick in the shin, _something _at least_._ But when he peeked open his eyes to look at Mark's pudgy face, he saw the back of someone's head.

"Listen you meanie, it's not right to pick on people 'specially when they're littler than you," The boy said, then pushed Mark a little, "Your Ma and Pa shoulda taught you better. An' I bet they did."

Before Mark could say anything the boy turned, looked at Steve and stuck out his hand, "Hiya, I'm Bucky. Who're you?"

Steve glanced at Bucky and back at Mark's stunned face before he timidly stuck his hand in the boy's grasp, "S-Steve. Steve Rogers."

Bucky gave him a firm shake then threw his arm around him. "Why'd you do that," Steve said defiantly, "I coulda handled it."

Bucky laughed and nodded, "I bet you coulda. But how was I s'posed to make my first friend here if I didn't go and do that?"

Steve gave him an incredulous look, "If you knew me, and how people treat me, then you wouldn't want to be my friend."

Bucky shrugged then tightened his arm around Steve, "Good thing I don't know you then."

* * *

Bucky tried to talk to Steve as much as he could, but it was difficult, mostly because he was a grade ahead of Steve. He still got to sit by him at lunch and recess, though.

As Bucky got on the bus to go home, he saw a familiar pair of bony shoulders sitting right up front. He smiled as he fell into the seat and brought his head over Steve's hunched shoulders and saw the drawing pad in his hand. "Whatcha drawin' Stevie," he asked, trying to get a better look at it.

Steve reflexively drew away from Bucky and flipped the pad closed, "Why?"

Bucky shrugged, "I dunno, I wanted to see, heck, I didn't know you draw."

Steve gave him one of his special 'Are you kidding me?' looks, "Well, you haven't even known me for a day," He deadpanned.

He just shrugged as he sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. Steve sighed and shook his head before opening his pad and continuing to draw. Bucky peeked open his eyes to look at Steve and, whether it be on purpose or accident, there was a space for Bucky to see what he was drawing without moving too much. There was an army helmet and a half-drawn rifle on the page. Bucky smiled and just sat there watching him until it was his turn to get off. When the bus finally stopped, Bucky stood, but so did Steve.

Steve gave Bucky a puzzled look, "How'd you know my stop?"

Bucky shrugged and shook his head, "I don't; this is where I get off." He said as he made his way down the aisle and out the door. Steve stepped out right after him and Bucky gave him a big smile, "So, which house do you live at?"

Steve pointed at a rundown yet still decent looking one story house with a wrap-around porch, "That's my house right there."

Bucky's smile got incredibly bigger, "Really? My house is right across the street!" He pointed over to a dilapidated house matching the style of Steve's, except a light sky blue.

Steve gave him a puzzled look, "But Mr. and Mrs. Barnes live there."

Bucky nodded vigourously, "Uh-huh. That's my Auntie Eliese and Uncle Paul; I moved in with them this summer. See, I used to live with Ma and Pa. We all used to live in Shelbyville down in Indiana."

Steve nodded, "But why aren't you with 'em now?"

Bucky's face became solemn and sad, "Well, one day Ma and Pa was walkin' home with me from one of those pictures y'know? We was walkin' down the street when outta nowhere, this guy comes up to my Pa and starts yelling at him and Ma. My Ma started cryin' and my dad was yelling at the guy. And then," his voice hitches as he explains himself, "Then the guy pulled a gun and shot my dad square in the head." Steve gasped in horror at just the thought of something so terrible. Before he could process anything else, he realized he was standing in Bucky's home and Mrs. Barnes was standing in front of him.

"Well hello Steve. Bucky, did you make a new friend today?" Eliese said, smiling warmly at the boys.

Bucky nodded and smiled, "Yes, ma'am, I met Steve here this mornin' outside. We've been talkin' all day long, and then we saw each other on the bus. Ain't that right steve?"

Steve ducked his head and nodded, not bothering to say how pushy Bucky had been. Before Mrs. Barnes could say anything else, Bucky grabbed Steve's hand, "Auntie, me and Steve are gonna go play in my room, 'kay?" He ran off with Steve before she could reply.

When they made it into his room, Bucky plopped on his bed, and before Steve could get a word in, he was back to the seriousness he held when they were walking up, "Like I said, my Pa got shot and my Ma, well, she was screamin' and screamin' and then the man shot her, but she told me to run. So I ran. There's a police station that was right down the road. So I had to tell them what had happened, and then they sent me up here to live with my Auntie."

Steve stood there, shocked at Bucky's openness and boldness. He couldn't believe that Bucky Just opened up to him like that. Before he could stop himself, words were tumbling past his lips, "Do you wanna meet my Ma and Pa? They'll be worried here pretty soon, and I'm sure that they'd be real happy that I finally brought a friend home."

Bucky's face brightened up considerably, "Yeah! That sounds fun!"

They both ran out of his room, passing Mrs. Barnes, and before she could fuss at them, Bucky called over his shoulder, "Me'n Steve are goin' to his house! 'M gonna meet his folks, don't worry Auntie, I'll be back for supper!"

When they made it up onto Steve's porch, they finally slowed down and walked inside. "Ma, Pa," Steve called out, "I have a friend over! He lives right 'cross the street. His Aunt is Mrs. Barnes!"

The first to appear was Steve's mother, "Hello, you must be Bucky, Eliese told me all about you comin' to stay with her and Paul." She gave him a warm yet sad smile.

Bucky nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Steve smiled at her and at his father as he walked in. His mom turned to look at him, "Joseph, this is Bucky. He's Eliese and Paul's son, he came this summer to live with them. I'm sure Paul has told you about him."

Joseph smiled and nodded at Bucky, sticking his hand out in much the same way Bucky had with Steve earlier that day. He was glad to take his hand and grip as hard as he could. When he let go of Bucky's hand he gave a tight nod, "That's a fine handshake there son. I'm glad Stevie here finally brought a friend home. And you guys should be able to play together almost everyday."

Steve nodded as he elbowed Bucky in the ribs with a "Told ya," and then looked at his parents, "Can me an' Bucky go play in my room? I wanna show him my army collection. Please?"

His dad chuckled, "Go ahead small fry."

Steve grumbled at the nickname but he still led Bucky back to his room. When they stepped in Bucky was shocked, there was an Uncle Sam poster up on Steve's wall and an army collection that stood perfectly placed on his dresser, along with a slew of army gear drawings and old war propaganda posted up on his walls. A weak, "Whoa," was all that he could say.

Steve looked down and kicked the floor, "Back a few years before I was born my dad had gone off to war an' he came back when the war was over. He was a hero, he had saved his buddies a buncha times, and I've always wanted to be just like him; savin' those who need savin'."

Bucky nodded, realizing that this, _this, _was why Steve had stood up to that bully earlier that day, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride because this boy, this small yet steely determined and fierce young boy has become his very first friend in this very new place.

* * *

I know it's not very long, but at least it's out there now and I can be at peace for a while. Please R&amp;R!


End file.
